The Star Is In Your Heart
by Raphaelapikachu
Summary: I call, Misaki Kurosak, I am 17 years old, and it was nine years ago that, something happened that changed my whole life.


**_I call, Misaki Kurosak, i I am 17 years old, and it was nine years ago that,_**

**_something happened that changed my whole life, but in fact not only mine,_**

**_but like thousands of people, I was a very happy child, before this_**

**_world giving up on life, I lived with my mother, who was called Nami, and my_**

**_brother who was 5 years old, was called Souke was a snow day, when I and my_**

**_brother were playing in the room, and my mom was making food, we were_**

**_all happy when a bandit enters the house, along with his friend, I will never_**

**_forget the reaction of my mother, was a look of surprise, and she could not_**

**_We will protect these guys time_**

-We managed to escape?-Bandit

-Um .. Look, what do we have here, two mice-Bandit

Do not touch them-Mother

-Uh, why not? -Bandit

Do not trust in this bitch-Bandit

-Mom, is not this word ... ugly-Misaki

Shut up your Idiot-Bandit

No, we dare to touch my children Motherboard

**_I'll never forget it, the expression on his face bloodied_**

**_and his expression to see that you killed someone in front of their children and this was_**

**_hour, a policeman entered the house and hurt my mother, she was killed where_**

**_everyone could see, but she had not only had parents of thousands of children myself and my_**

**_brother were left alone to die, but a few months after me and my brother_**

**_returned home, my brother fell ill soon after, I took care of him but it was not_**

**_enough in the end he died ... and I was alone, but I found getting only one star_**

**_coming from the sky I followed far she fell, I heard her talking to eat_**

**_it, so I ate, it was when I received her divine powers and his wisdom_**

**_I discovered why the world was so rotten that day and for life_**

**_I remember I came back to my house and I said to myself_**

**_This world is so rotten just have people who do not understand what it is peace, love_**

**_and affection._**

**_But soon after 7 days alone with hunger, thirst and pain, had a group of_**

**_people who were taking care of children who were alone, and persons_**

**_who had deep wounds, .. a man came up to me with_**

**_a smile on his face, I remember when he smiled, the sun appeared again_**

-You, and this little girl?-Man

- ...-Misaki

-Hum? you do not speak? Man-

**_Misaki lowers his head_**

You do not have to be afraid, I'm good you want to see something cool?

but first I'll introduce myself-Man

-Hum? -Misaki

Pleased, I call Ichino Kurara and you are? Ichino-

- ... M. Misaki ... Misaki-

-What a beautiful name - Ichino

**_The Ichino sits on the floor facing the misaki_**

-Bote both hands in front-Ichino

-This well-Misaki

**_He took a deep breath, and fire came out of his hand, the fire was doing a format_**

**_a puppy, and then dropped a stone of that fire, and that rock was growing_**

**_until the size of a dog, and it was taking shape until formed a_**

**_dog happy and healthy_**

**_I remember how happy I was that day, to know that this dog was my_**

**_I smiled and Ichino teacher caught me and took care of me today, tomorrow and the day_**

**_to train the shots and stabs with my new knife (it was a beautiful knife, after she had_**

**_a collection), and I learned misaki may have only 1 person not so rotten and so on_**

**_world and as time went on, the master moved house, where he was only_**

**_boy and had strong men, the master put clothing kid in me and cut my_**

**_hair_**

Master, and it even necessary? -Misaki

Yes, they may not know yet, you and a girl, when we get there

normal and will stay out all right ok? Ichino-

-ok, if that and your desire master-Misaki

-I told you, do not have to call me something so formal as well, and just talk my

name-Ichino

But ... I want to call you master -Misaki

-You, .. no way it is not misaki! -Ichino

Misaki of a smile-Yes-Misaki

-Sim-Misaki

-That and my girl-Ichino

**_It took so long to arrive, we passed people, that they were very bad_**

**_hit the master, and almost killed him, they wanted me to strip clothes and gets up_**

**_naked for them, alisarem me but I just said, a cold word and eyes_**

**_cold_**

**_You guys .. are so bad, really think I'm going to do WHAT you want? I just_**

**_obey the master, and I will not forgive them if they take the blood from the master - Misaki_**

**_Men looking for misaki and starts laughing_**

-HAHAAHAHAH a child hit us? haha and tell me how you will do this

in your piranha? Man-

Shut up you worthless-Misaki

-HÃ? Man-

**_Misaki in seconds picks up a knife that was in the pocket of his pants_**

**_and kills everyone and just let this man alive_**

-Choose? my brothers ... its BITCH-Man

-And for you delayed a final blow-Misaki

**_Misaki cut him in half and leaves all his blood fell on it_**

-Oh, yuck ... the master, are you okay? -Misaki

-ye .. yes, let's get away from this place-Ichino


End file.
